Ninjago
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Karrine is a Seeker. But what happens when Zane and Kai fall in love with her, she finds out she loves them BOTH. And what's this about Cole is her brother? ZanexOC KaixOC OC
1. Hard

Ninjago-

The story of Ninjago with Karrine, the seeker traveler, lover to most boys, ect. ECT. Ect.

Chapter 1, Hard

(A/N: Easy chapters mean not episodes, hard chapters are.)

Episode 1, Rise of the Snakes

*No POV*

The 4 ninja, a blue 1 (Jay), a white 1 (Zane), a red one (Kai), and a black 1 (Cole), are playing video games, bickering and telling each other what to do. Then the T.V turns off, Sensei Wu holding the plug. "Oh man! It took us 3 hours to do that! (Cole)" "Why would you do that?! Why! (Jay)" "Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return 1 day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!" Sensei Wu said angrily. "But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone-"there was a screech of dragon laughter. "What was-"Sensei Wu sighed and interrupted Cole. "I wanted to do this the easy way." There was another screech and a wail, saying/laughing, "L-let m-me g-g-go, Rock-cky-y!" It was a warm girl voice. "Bye, Wisp, Flame, Shard, Rocky!" Then a dragon could be heard flying away.

*Cole POV*

What the brick is happening out there?! We ran outside to see the dragons looking up and laughing. "Guys, Lord Garmadon! He's returned!" Nya shouted, scaring all of us. We all jumped on our dragons and started to ask Nya where, when- "Find Karrine, to!" Sensei Wu told us, and Kai stiffened and blushed. He knew her. Oh, of course he did. "He was spotted approaching Jemenicai Village!" We left then, with a 'little' trouble.

*Lloyd POV*

"Oh, come on. It's not like this place holds any good candy!" Karrine said beside me. "We start small." I said as I stared at the hot, black clad girl beside me. "It is I, Lloyd Garmadon!" Karrine took out her lollipop, handed me one, then said, "And me, Karrine Schwimley!" I jumped on the fountain, saying, "I demand all the candy in town, or else!" "Yeah, well I demand all the Ice Cream in town!" Karrine said. "Candy (Lloyd)" "Ice cream (Karrine)" "Candy (Lloyd)" "Ice cream (Karrine)" "Candy (Lloyd)" "Candy (Karrine)" "Ice cream, wait what?" She nodded her head and said, "You just admitted you want ice cream, which means I win!" I shook my head. This girl could get very confusing.

*Jay POV*

As the 2 bickered, we watched vegetables get thrown at them. "Karrine, would you change their minds?" Lloyd asked. She grinned and looked at us. "Give us all the ice cream! *Looks at glare from Lloyd* and candy, or you'll find out about these." She takes out a sledgehammer and some gun blade. "But there is no ice cream!" some villager blurted. "Uh-oh" Lloyd said. "N-no ice cream?" she put the weapons away and cried.

*No POV, skip to pole*

"Crime doesn't pay muchacho. You can take that to the bank!" Kai said. "ICE CREAM!" Karrine wailed, not having silver hair and violet eyes anymore. Now she had blue hair and green eyes. "How'd she do that?" Jay asked. "You just made me you're nemis- no, Karrine, you know what happens when-"Lloyd closed his eyes, not wanting to see her die. But when he opened them, she was being taken away by the ninja. 'LLOYD!" she yelled, and then she was gone. "Karrine." He said weekly.

*At Dragons, Kai POV*

I stepped up and a scroll fell from my bag. "Let me g- oh my." Karrine said, grabbing the scroll and reading it. She made a ball of fire and prepared to burn it when I grabbed it back. We read about the Green Ninja. "None of you are the Green Ninja! It's-"she was cut off when we heard a hiss. "Snake?" I guessed. "No, raptor. We have to move." She pushed us up and examined us. "I'm going for Lloyd" she yelled and ran. I ran and grabbed arm. She started to cry, and I pulled her onto Flame. She shook her head, whistled, jumped off, and waited. A purple dragon with aqua and yellow swirls flew down and she jumped on. "No, you're going to try to get away." I said, tying a rope so that Flame and the purple dragon- "Aqua." I was baffled. "My dragon's name is Aqua." Ok, well they got tied together and we flew to the monastery.

*Karrine POV*

I waited till we were there to turn. They started a tournament when- "Mind if I fight as well?" I asked innocently. "I'm not sure a girl could handle the awesome power of the n-"I pointed my gun blade at his neck. "I don't take liking to sexists." I said. "Kai, you got burned!" Blue said. "Now can I meat you 2?" I asked, pointing to Blue and White. Cole said, "What about me and Kai?" I shook my head, face palming. "I know you both, Cole." I said. "I'm Jay, ninja of lightning- OW!" I hit him upside the head. "Never reveal yourself to a person you just met. If they want to meat you, they want 2 pieces of information. Just remember, N.A." I said. "Na?" Kai asked. "Name age if you can remember the acronym you'll find yourself thinking, 'Na, I won't say that.'" They nodded in slight understanding. "Now, I fight- wait, what was your name, Frosty the Snowman?" everyone burst out laughing (Except me and Whitey here) until- "How did you know his attribute?!" Kai asked. I shoved his sword away and merely said, "Seekers, honey, Seekers." "Oh, you must be Karrine." Sensei Wu told me. I decided to play the clueless/tantrum act. "Who's Karrine? These boys kidnapped me and tied my friend to a pole, then started taunt-" I was cut off when Kai put his hand over my mouth. "I know you're Karrine." Sensei Wu said. I stamped my foot. So much for my plan. I shoved Kai off me and said, "Well they did kidnap me, and all the other stuff I said to." "Zane" I turned to Whitey. "What?" he sighed. "My name is Zane." I nodded. "You're my favorite!" I tackle/hugged Zane and accidently Kai. "Oops." I shrugged. Sensei spinjitzued next to me, and I was in a ninja suit. It had 3 colors in vertical stripes. Pink, aqua, and yellow. "How do you like?" Wu asked. I took off my hood. "Definitely not."

*Zane POV*  
What does she mean? "What's wrong? Not enough pink?" Kai asked. She punched him, making me snicker. (A/N: I know, VERY OOC, but, well, you know me…) "I HATE pink." Sensei did more Spinjitzu and the pink turned to purple. "Awesome!" she said. She stopped. "The Serpentine are in Jemenicai Village!" She yelled. Kai shook his head. "A, you just want to go back to your friend and B, the Serpentine aren't real! Stop lying!" I was getting angry now (A/N: And no, I didn't forget this was Zane's POV) "Stop it! I hate you Kai! I truly hate you!" she yelled. She ducked as he swung his sword. "She's right! The Serpentine are at Jemenicai village!" we nodded and jumped on our dragons. "Kai, my dragon's bleeding!" she cut the rope off Aqua and cut her finger (A/N: and no, she doesn't cut herself because she likes to.) putting her blood on the wound, it instantly healed. She licked her finger and it healed. "Can't go fight my mortal enemies dismantled, can I?" she asked.

*Skip to Jemenicai Village, No POV*

"Look into my eyes. I control you." Skales said. "You control us." Cole and Karrine say together. "Cole!" Cole looked away as Nya kicked Skales. They both went back to normal.

*Skip back to the monastery*

Skales accidently let Cole go. He no longer controlled him. "I WIN!" Karrine yelled, speeding through the course with ease, as fast as she wanted to. "You destroyed our records!" Kai exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll use you soon, girl."

Episode 2, Home

*Cole POV*

We trained when Zane grabbed my scythe, Karrine bouncing of me. Zane turned the side I was on to ice, slipping Kai. The half Jay was on turned to a bright purple safety hazard. She destroyed the training dummies with Jay's weapon, then, as if exiting a trance, she fell and said, "Wow, what happened? Did I do that?" Zane kept practicing. Sensei Wu walked out and Kai said, "Karrine and Zane are… Weird." He started, when Karrine started laughing. She pointed, and we all saw her cat, Tabby, bite off the head of a bunny. "What is weird? Someone who is different, or someone who is different than you?" I shook my head. "No, Sensei Wu, their 'weird, weird'" and we proceeded to tell him some memories.

Cole

Zane

Cole was reading the newspaper while going to the bathroom when Zane walked in and combed his hair. "Do you mind?!" Cole yelled.

Karrine

Cole was cooking when Karrine came in and shoved him. She proceeded to make a potion, using his ingredients. Then splashed him with a bit. She left with the pot. "What the-" Cole said.

Jay

Zane

Jay and Nya were watching a sad movie when- "Hahahahahahahaha!" Zane laughed.

Karrine

Jay and Nya were watching a scary movie. The wolf jumped on the man and tore him to pieces, when- "Hahahahahahahaha!" Karrine laughed, wiping a tear.

Kai

Zane

Kai went for a midnight snack, only to find nothing but cheese. A note, written in Zane's handwriting, said, 'I'm sorry, I consumed all the deli meat. Cheese?'

Karrine

…Karrine and Kai had a glare down when a sudden shock formed in his body. She was using a spell on him. Then something turned his head, making him smile like an idiot. He walked right into a rotating axe.

Sensei Wu sighed. Zane bowed to a fighting dummy, only for it to hit him in the head. We watched Karrine meditate, when she started floating in the air. I sighed. Then there was a ding. "MAIL!" We said. We accidently surprised Karrine, making her fall.

*Jay POV*

I helped Karrine up and ran to the door. "A letter from Cole's dad, oh, Kai has a fan letter, Jay, a letter from your parents, Karrine a letter from 'Chainsaw'?" we grabbed them, and I watched Karrine tremble and pale. "What, no package? I was supposed to get a package from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond!" Cole said. "No, no package from- Oh, here it is!" he said, giving a package to Cole. "Hey, how come you 2 don't get any letters from your parents?" Kai asked. "My mother killed my father , then tried to kill me. When she couldn't, she staged her suicide." Karrine choked out, tears streaming down her face. My heart broke as I saw her run. "Nice going, firecracker." Cole said, obviously heartbroken . "What about you, Zane?" he sighed, "I never knew my parents. I've been an orphan all my life." Jeez, these 2 are perfect for each other. "So you've never had a home?" Kai asked. He shook his head no. "The monastery is your home now." Sensei said.

*Kai POV*  
There was a scream and wails. "What the heck is going on?" I said. We ran in to find Karrine reading the letter. There was blood all over her. "What happened? What does the letter say?!" Cole said, advancing. "No, stay away! If you come any closer I'll, I'll," she thought, "I'll rip the note!" she wasn't in her right mind. I pushed Cole and advanced slowly and carefully. Then she did surprise me. She tackle/hugged me and said, "Kai, Kai, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you, you're one of my best friends here!" My sword 'accidently' made the note go to flames, and she smiled.

*Skip to dinner, Karrine POV*

Zane and I made dinner, him in a pink apron with flowers. I had on a yellow sunshine apron, complete with grass, flowers, and butterflies. "Dinner is served!" We said in unison. They stared until they burst out laughing. "Even I wouldn't wear either of them!" Nya said. "You laugh because I take procedures to stay clean? (Zane)" "You're laughing cause I want to stay clean? (Karrine)" They shook their heads. "We're laughing because you came out wearing that!" Kai shouted. "You seriously don't think that's funny? Well, how about this?" Cole asked, throwing his food at Kai. I wanted to cry, but I remembered 2sayings about crying. 'Crying is a form of giving up (I actually heard someone say this), and you have 1 tear, so make it a good one (This was from the movie Spanglish.)'. They threw their food until- "Why?! I worked hard on that! Now *I take off the apron* I hate one of the only happy colors I ever liked! Do you know how long it took me too make that?" they shook their heads guiltily *Except Zane* I cleared my throat, a fire burning in it. 'Not now' I thought to it. "4 days. 4 days!" I stomped on my now soiled apron and stormed out, Zane following. He threw out his apron. "Don't worry, Zane, I'll get you a nice new blue and white one." I said. We looked up to see a bird. Zane cocked his head and it did the same. He shook his head and it did the same. He flapped his arms, dancing, and it did the same. We watched it fly away. Nodding to each other, we followed it. We ended up at a tree house. "Lloyd, its m-"Zane put his hands on my mouth, but Lloyd looked at us. I shook my head, and he saluted, nodding. "Let's go tell the others." I told Zane.

*Skip to next morning, Zane POV*

I ran, the others following. "Tell us again how you guys stumbled upon Lloyd's secret hideout?" I looked at Karrine. "We followed a bird." We said in unison. "Why did you follow a bird?" Jay asked. "Because it danced." We said simply. "Oh, ok, was it a cu-cu bird?" Jay asked, even making Karrine laugh. "Of course not. Everyone knows cu-cu birds are not indigenous to these forests." I said. "We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold in Ninjago! We have to destroy it before it gets operational." Kai said. "Are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool tree house! It's got a rope swing and- OWW!" he said as Karrine hit him. "It looks like it's supported by those three trees. If those ties are severed, the whole will fall like a house of cards!" I started, "But-"Karrine patted me. "Tell you later." We ran me and Jay severing 2 ropes. "Karrine, Cole, don't cut the rope until we're off this building!" They nodded to Kai.

*Cole POV*

I nodded. Then a snake looked at me. "You will obey my every command!" but I just at him crazy. "That's why you have a plan B. Destroy the ninja!" Karrine bowed eyes red with hypnotism. "Yes." She knocked me off. "No one goes anywhere until they deal with me!" Karrine said, still hypnotized. "What's gotten into her?!" Kai asked. "She's under their control!" me and Zane said in unison. "Yeah, well she better snap out of it quick, cause this whole place looks like it's about down!" She swung her hammer. "Ok, now come on, friends don't hit friends." I watched her kick Jay in the face. "Ow, oh, ok, I'm gonna ignore that." She expertly punched at us, landing most. She pounded her hammer into the ground, making wood fly. She was gasping for air now, and still fighting. "What are we supposed to do? If I use my sword, this whole place will go up in flames faster than a tinderbox- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kai screamed as he was pushed off. Zane caught him and said, "Jay, try to shock her out of it!" "Sorry Karrine, this is gonna hurt you A LOT more than it's gonna hurt me." Jay sent the lightning. "Wait!" I tried, but it was too late. She was knocked over. She got up, eyes as red as ever, and with Kai worthy anger, she punched Jay off. We all yelled, "Jay!" he caught onto a vine and said, "That is a serious safety hazard!" Karrine ran up and cut the vine. A sweet, soft music cancelled the hypnotism and she grabbed us and put us on the dragon.

*Burned Monastery, No POV*  
"If it wasn't for you 2, none of this would have happened!" Kai said. "Kai!" Sensei Wu warned. "No, Sensei, Kai's right. Because of you guys, my high score's been delete-" Karrine stopped Jay and grabbed a backpack for each of them. She brought out a disk and a video game console. "Here's your high score, saved on the disk, and her's an extra video game console I had." Jay looked stunned. "Y-you would give me a video game console?" he asked. She nodded, then rubbed her neck sheepishly. "I kn- I knew there was going to be a fire so I prepared everything. Well, for a few days anyway." She looked away from everyone. "1, if you knew there was going to be a fire then why would you lead us there and 2, why a few days?" Kai asked. Then she did something weird. She dropped all the bags- "Video Games!"- And walked strait of the cliff. "Karrine!" they shouted. Then she flew away on Aqua. "She's in a trance, so she can't hear you." When she came back, she had armloads of video games. "I think she heard Jay!" Cole said. Then she came back. She fell and all the video games evened themselves into all the backpacks. "L-let's go." She said. "Hey, where's Zane?" they all looked around. He was not there. They watched him fly away on Shard. One of the backpacks was missing. "Let's go." Kai looked at Karrine strangely. "You're not mad or sad?" she shook her head and said, "He's just following the bird." All the rest (Not including Sensei Wu) face palmed. "That's our Zane" Cole said. "Now these living, uh, 'conditions', are very, uh, well, you'll see." Karrine said. "Well let's get this over with!" Kai yelled. Zane came back and said, "I want to see this to."

*House, Jay POV*

"This is the house with unspeakable living conditions?!" I asked. The house was awesome! It was big, had a dragon keep, training ground, and everything. "Let's get this over with." Karrine said. She opened the door, "I'm back!" she yelled. Choruses of mommy-s and auntie-s were heard when she was knocked over. "Yeah, it's me!" she laughed. "FIRE THE NANNY!" They yelled all together. She winced, "Ok, ok." She went inside. "There, happy?!" she said, a mean old woman walking out as well as Karrine. A little girl came in front of us. "Which one of you like's mommy?" she asked. We all pointed to Karrine, her nodding. Kai and Zane pointed to themselves then raised their hand. She gasped. "Red Alert!" she shouted. "Kairi at your service!" she yelled, dragging Kai away. "Zero at your service!" a little boy said, taking Zane away. What was strange was Kairi's hair matched Kai's suit (Red), and Zero had silver hair, which was on me and Cole's suits. Then they left all four of them. I shrugged. Better get inside.


	2. Easy

Chapter 2, Easy

*Dressing Room (Can you actually believe she's this rich?), Kai POV*

I was being ushered into a dressing room by a little girl named Kairi who I just met, even though she's my crush's daughter, my crush I knew for years. Crazy, right? I thought so.

*Zane POV*

I really wanted to follow the bird… "Please, I have to go." I pleaded with the triplets, Zero, Ichiru, and Kirai. They looked sorrowfully at me, but nodded.

*Much later, Cole POV*

"Get us out of here!" Me and Jay said in unison. Karrine sighed and rubbed her temples. "*Nobody appreciates what I say or do* you asked The Question like this was an awesome place. "I can't leave and neither can you until we find a place to live." Jay threw his hands up. "We can live on the streets! I know a guy who can get us food and necesi-" Karrine waved for him to stop. "Zane is following the bird to find Destiny's Bounty, so all we have to do is wait."

*2 hours later, No POV*

"Our new home." Zane said, gesturing to the ship. Everyone, except Zane, Sensei Wu, and Karrine (Who smiled and ran ahead with her super-human speed,) Screamed and ran out of pure joy. "Do not worry, Zane. We will find your family." Sensei said. "But I already have." Zane said, gesturing to the others. "There is something special about you." Sensei mused. "Sensei, what is it you mean?" Zane asked, perplexed. "We will know when the time is right. Now let's go, it would be a shame to let them it all that pie." Zane and Sensei smiled, running to the Bounty. "Home sweet home." Karrine said. She started to sing Impossible (Her singing voice is Nightcore.)

I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love I did, I did. And you were strong and I was not, my illusion my mistake I was careless I forgot I did. And now, I was done there was nothing to say, you have gone so effortlessly. You have won you can go ahead tell them, tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops, write on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, all my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible.

She finished on a sorrow filled note and sighed, oblivious to the 4 watching her.


	3. Snakebit

Chapter 3, hard

Episode 3, Snakebit

*No POV*

Sensei Wu hit the gong multiple times, only waking 4 ninja. "Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!" Sensei Wu called, Karrine nodding from far away, in the kitchen. She was watching the whole scene play out with Mind's Eye. Sensei Wu lectured while the others tried to block out the sound. "OK, OK, we're up." Kai said. "But if you want us to reach our true potential, shouldn't we get a full night of rest?" He pulled the blinds and they fell to the floor. "You call that rest? I think my back has more lumps then the mattress." Zane nodded in agreance to Cole, then asked, "Where's Karrine?" Karrine's eyes widened and she went in.

*Karrine POV*

"Yeah, you wanted me?" They shook their heads no and Kai said, "We just wanted to know where you-" I started laughing when Jay went to the sink. He opened the faucet and, while everyone looked at me strangely, got a mouthful of sand. He spit vigouresly. "What is our lesson today, Sensei? Mastering the strike of the scorpion?" Zane asked. "Pfft. I know that, or perhaps the grace of the-Whoa!" I said as I fell into the floorboards, dust making me cough. "Led me guess, chores?" Sensei nodded. "Chores!?" They yelled together, making me wince. "Ninja fight, Sensei, we do not clean." Cole said. "In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home. Now, help me up!" I screamed. They winced and **_tried _**to help me up. "That is correct. And we must respect where we are from. And this place is a long ways away from being a ninja headquarters. I expect it to be spotless when I get back. And put your backs into it!" I was helped up _'Finally!' _and I said, "This will be easy if we put more than our backs into it." I smiled a devilish smile, and did my signature peace sign.

(If you want the chores montage, review, and I'll put deleted scenes for this story.)

*After Chores, Kai POV*

"What took you so long?" I asked Nya and Sensei. "Wow! This place looks amazing!" Nya exclaimed. "Well ninja don't just fight, Nya. We clean!" Karrine said. "You have exceeded my expectations. But can you keep it up?" Sensei mused. There were a few beeps of a horn.

*Jay POV*

Oh no! It's my parents! "Oh, it's my parents. Please, if they start yapping, just don't get them going, OK? They don't know when to quit! And if you start talking then they start talking and then suddenly half the day is gone before you know it and-" I explained to them, getting cut off by Kai."We get it, they talk a lot! The cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom."

*Karrine POV*

I snickered and walked out with the rest to meet Jay's parents. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Jay asked, annoyed. "I don't think the junkyard inventor should be annoyed with his parents." I tuned out the conversation, but could not tune out the fact Jay never came to his parents' home.

*Cole POV*

Jay was showing his parents around when I asked, "Why don't you tell them about the button?" Jay laughed nervously, while Karrine rubbed the back of her neck. She and Jay were working on it together. "It's not ready yet." They said through gritted teeth.

*Zane POV*

"They're working on a special defense system." I answered Jay's parents. Jay ushered them out when- "Wait! They can't go back to the junkyard yet!" Karrine said, obviously concerned. "Why?" Jay asked. She obliviously ran out and left. "So do we leave or do we stay?" Edna asked quietly. "Stay!" Karrine yelled from very far away. She ran back. "I don't believe I can change it. Bye!" Karrine said, wiping the sweat from her head. "Change what?" Kai asked after Jay's parents left. She ignored him and walked out.

*Skip to next day, No POV*

All 5 ninja walked to their dragons to say bye. "Aqua, don't go." Karrine said. Aqua jumped up and barreled towards Zane, nuzzling Karrine closer. Shard pushed Zane closer to Karrine. "Oh!" They cried, as they fell onto each other. All dragons, except Flame, nodded. Flame pushed Kai onto Karrine, making Aqua nod. They all flew away.

*On the road, Karrine POV*

I drove my Road Ruck as fast as I could with the rest on back. "My Road Ruck's to slow. Everyone jump off!" I said. Once they hit the dirt, I changed it to a Double Ferrari. We got there in 1 second. "Whoa!" I cried as I flew in the air, my Gun Blade and Sledgehammer returning to weapons. **(A/N: So, Seekers are shape shifters, her 'cat' is actually a shape shifting animal, and her weapons shape shift. Well, you now know why that's my favorite) **I slammed into a refrigerator, opening it to reveal Jay's parents.

*Kai POV*

"It's the bite of the Fangpyre!" Karrine exclaimed. "Once they sink their teeth they can turn anything to a Serpent- Is that wrecking ball staring at me?" **(A/N: I'm so sorry she keeps taking Cole's lines.) **She said/asked. "Duck!" I yelled. "Thanksss sssson." Jay's dad said. "Lloyd!" Sensei Wu said. "Hello, uncle. K, how are you?" Lloyd said. "Oh, I'm doing great, Lloyd. How you been? Missed ya!" Lloyd saluted and nodded to Karrine. "Now, as I was saying: 'Hello, Uncle. Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash. Mwahahaha!'" "If we want to change Jay's parents back, we need the anti-venom in the staff!" Karrine said. "Easier said than done!" I yelled. "Second dose! Hit the dirt!" Cole cried. "Wasn't there 5 of us?" Zane asked. Karrine and Jay were on the wrecking ball. Karrine lowered herself to look in the face of the wrecking ball. "What's she doing?" Cole asked.

*Special, Wrecking Ball POV*

(I got this part from reading the first chapter of Meg. Also, think of when Marceline from Adventure Time goes into scary mode, but red eyes.)

A Seeker girl lowered herself to look in my face. Her eyes turned crimson red, and her hair turned midnight black. Her face stretched so much that her ears turned sharp, like an evil elf **(Go ahead, snicker.) **and her vampire fangs protruded out of her mouth. For the first and last time of my life I felt the acidic taste of fear. Pain **(Alright, Leader-Sama.)** flooded where she touched and I exploded. The last thing I saw was her reverting back to her silver haired, purple eyed normal self.

*Cole POV*

"So, the ninja of Magic, Water, and Air **(Sorry, she is ****_not _****ninja of all these. It's a mistake everyone made. But, spoilers are not allowed here) **has destroyed my wrecking ball." The snake holding the staff said. "So that's what she's ninja of!" Jay cried. "Kuveknosis lilnishkamary*" Karrine said in another language. A robot-serpentine came out and it looked like it was going to explode. "I-I advise you not to do that!" The serpentine said. "What are you-" Sensei Wu put up his hand. "Do not make direct contact with her. If she loses concentration, she could destroy every person here, even herself!" The serpentine general said, Sensei Wu nodding. "Kuuronosoki aromakiori*" Karrine finished, the serpentine robot short circuiting and electrocuting every serpentine near it. "Yesah….!" Karrine jumped up and down, her book falling on my head. "Oops," She levitated it back to her hand. "Retreat!" Lloyd cried them running to a helicopter.

*Jay POV*

"Hey, just turn your weapons to rides!" Karrine laughed, teaching us. Mine turned to a jet, Kai's turned into a motorcycle, Cole's turned into a sort of truck, and Zane's turned into a- "GO!" Karrine yelled.

*Skip to Ship, Karrine POV*

"Take a note Edna. Out of all our creations, this was our best." Ed said, hugging Jay. "I already know." Edna said, throwing the pad. They group hugged, while I smiled and felt tears streak my face, thinking of my family.

**Sorry it took me so long, and this is only half, but I had limited time to write. I'll put up the next chapter soon!**


End file.
